Delivery of email messages to mobile handheld devices is well known. However, current techniques for achieving such delivery are generally not concerned with the latest 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards that specify a new, all IP-based network architecture referred to as the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS).
Although IMS provides a well-defined architecture with respect to session control and the underlying network infrastructure, it is silent regarding the service architecture inasmuch as service providers are responsible for architecting their services over the IMS network. One of the issues is ensuring reliability and scalability of the service architecture with respect to the services to be delivered over the IMS network.